harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Igor Karkaroff
Igor Karkaroff (circa 1950 - 1996) was a headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. As a young man, he was a Death Eater who served Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. After being captured and briefly imprisoned in Azkaban following his master's defeat, Karkaroff turned in several of his fellow Death Eaters to the Wizengamot in exchange for his freedom. He later went on to become Durmstrang's headmaster, leading the school's delegation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. There, Karkaroff did everything he could to get his school's champion, Viktor Krum, in the lead, and flew into a panic when his Dark Mark began to burn. When Voldemort returned, Karkaroff fled. For his treachery, Karkaroff was hunted down and killed by his former comrades. Biography Early Life In his younger days, Karkaroff was a Death Eater and friend and comrade of Severus Snape. It was reported that Karkaroff helped Antonin Dolohov torture Muggles and non-supporters of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. He was eventually captured by Auror Alastor Moody and spent a short period of time in Azkaban. In time, Karkaroff appeared before the Wizengamot, offering information in exchange for leniency. Among the names he gave were Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Travers, Mulciber, and Snape. He became increasingly desperate as it was revealed that these names were worthless; the Death Eaters he mentioned had already been captured, killed, or, in Snape’s case, had switched sides. Karkaroff then offered the name Augustus Rookwood, an Unspeakable who was spying on the Ministry of Magic for Voldemort. This information was new to the Ministry, and he was sent back to Azkaban for a review of his case. From Sirius Black’s comment that Karkaroff “put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place,” it can be assumed that he named other Death Eaters in addition to Rookwood after his initial hearing. At some point after his release from Azkaban, Karkaroff became headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. The school became notorious for its detailed teaching of the Dark Arts; however, it is possible that this reputation existed to some extent even before his headmastership.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Triwizard Tournament .]] In the 1994-1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament was held for the first time in many years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Karkaroff ventured to Hogwarts to supervise his students and to prepare Durmstrang’s champion for the Tournament, as well as to serve as one of the five judges. From the moment of his arrival at Hogwarts, it was obvious that Karkaroff was biased towards the champion from his own school, Viktor Krum. During Karkaroff's first evening at Hogwarts, he encountered former Auror Mad-Eye Moody (who was actually Barty Crouch Jr in disguise), who was Hogwarts’ new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. It was apparent that Karkaroff and Moody not only knew each other, but had an unpleasant history. Karkaroff unsuccessfully tried to avoid Moody after that first evening. Like Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Karkaroff was outraged when Harry Potter’s name was chosen from the Goblet of Fire, giving Hogwarts two champions instead of one. While he had to accept Harry’s presence in the competition, he consistently gave Harry lower scores on the tasks and blatantly favoured Krum over the other champions. He also snuck around to gather information on the tasks in hopes of giving Krum an advantage. , McGonagall and Dumbledore at the Yule Ball.]] About halfway through the school year, Karkaroff's actions became increasingly suspicious. At the Yule Ball, and again after a Potions lesson, he confronted Professor Snape about a secret matter. His agitated and increasingly apprehensive state aroused the suspicions of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, told him to be wary of Karkaroff because he was a former Death Eater. Karkaroff fled for his life on June 24, 1995, the night of the Third Task of the Tournament, and the night of Lord Voldemort’s restoration to his body and power. Snape admitted that Karkaroff had come to him, concerned about the Dark Mark on his left forearm, a mark Snape also bore as a former Death Eater. The Mark had been growing darker throughout the school year, signalling Voldemort’s growing strength. Karkaroff feared Voldemort’s return because he had betrayed too many of the Dark Lord’s servants to be allowed back into the fold, but Barty Crouch Jr. doubted he would get far, as the Dark Lord had “ways of tracking his enemies”. Death Contrary to Crouch’s belief, Karkaroff was able to stay alive for a whole year, fleeing to parts unknown. Inevitably, however, Karkaroff was finally tracked down to a shack up in the north of Britain. He was killed by his former Death Eater comrades, as the Dark Mark had been cast into the sky above it and Karkaroff’s body was found in the shack itself, for his disobedience to the Dark Lord. This was revealed to the assembled guests of Harry Potter’s sixteenth birthday party by Remus Lupin, who, among others, were surprised Karkaroff had survived for so long.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Personality and Traits Karkaroff is described as having an unctuously cheerful demeanour, but his smile “didn’t reach his eyes”, which remained cold and unmoving. This made him slightly unnerving. He was ruthless, having been a Death Eater in his youth and a turncoat when it suited him, as well as showing blatant favouritism as a judge of the Triwizard Tournament to increase the chances that his school's champion, Viktor Krum would win. Karkaroff’s betrayal of his Death Eater comrades to avoid Azkaban, as well as his going into hiding following Lord Voldemort's return, indicate that he was not at all a brave nor loyal man. His membership in the Death Eater organisation and implementation — or, at least, continuation — of a policy of admitting only pure-bloods to Durmstrang indicate that Karkaroff was prejudiced against those of different blood status. Behind the scenes * Igor is a Slavic name derived from the Scandinavian name Ingvar, meaning "protected by Ing"; Ing was another name for the Norse god of agriculture and weather, Freyr. Igor is also a stock character of horror literature and films, usually acting as a servant to the villain.Wikipedia: Igor * Karkaroff is played by Pedja Bjelac in the film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karakoff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor